A variety of medical devices are used for chronic, e.g., long-term, delivery of therapy to patients suffering from a wide range of conditions, such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or gastroparesis. As examples, electrical stimulation generators are used for chronic delivery of electrical stimulation therapies such as cardiac pacing, neurostimulation, muscle stimulation, or the like. Pumps or other therapeutic agent delivery devices may be used for chronic delivery of therapeutic agents, such as drugs. Typically, such devices provide therapy continuously or periodically according to parameters contained within a program. A program may include values for each of a plurality of parameters, specified by a clinician.
Manufacturing of medical devices and, in particular, medical devices configured for chronic implantation, may be complex. An outer housing of such implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be hermetically sealed to prevent fluid ingress. Additionally, IMDs may be sterilized prior to implantation within a patient. Since failure of an IMD may require surgical explantation of the IMD, IMDs may also be tested to help ensure that they will function as intended throughout their useful life.